


Bittersweet

by anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Other, suggested - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Donnie and Kirby have alot in common mainly their thirst for knowledge. What happens when one of them wants working together day in and day out to turn into something more?One sided love





	

It started a week ago after the Turtles succeeded in turning Kirby back into a human. The transformation really took it out of him, and the turtles volunteered to help around the shop while he rested. Donnie being the main one to check up on him once on a while, Kirby became curious of how Donnie was able to create a retro mutagen. Explaining it was mostly luck on his side since all his other batches turned out being failures. "Luck had nothing to do with it" Kirby word say, when asked if he could see the notes Donatello agreed and brought them the next day. 

Reviewing the notes Kirby was amazed by the technological advances written throughout masking if he could borrow it for work. A bit unsettled being that Kirby was a psychologist Donnie questioned his motives. He wanted to experiment a bit with the idea of using the rejected batches to see if it could convert it to create a vaccination agains deadly brain diseases.

Donnie was against the idea, way too dangerous and unpredictable. Though the more he thought it out...it was a crazy idea, but it could work they were both men of science. Kirby told him to sleep on it, and he did so much so he barely got any sleep. They could remove some of transformation DNA so it wouldn't overwhelm the subject, just enough to which it would be like taking medicine. Nothing on the outside, but working on the inside. Thinking about throughout the night then making a plan Donnie arrived at Kirby window in the after noon with his tool box full of all his rejected batches.

Now they worked every chance they could get, Kirby purchased a couple lab rats to test on. Though Donnie felt a bit guilty on using rats he didn't complain since they did have the internal structure closest to humans. Donnie was at a tug of war with himself of weather or not to get turtles to test on too. Speaking that him and his brothers were half turtle, what would be the side effects if they tried this on a turtle? Donnie read nearly all Kirbys books from his room, making a mental note to ask Kirby if he had any more. Kirby had claimed to already read most of what Donnie had to offer book wise, though buying the purple clad turtle research books to help his ever-growing hunger for learning.

 

As weeks turned to months they had greatly improved scientifically. Somethimes doing little projects together for fun or taking apart Kraang tech to analyze it for hours, days. Attending science conventions becoming their favorite thing. It was always a their now, if Leo or Raph asked something of him he always said they had plans or Kirby wants to show me something. Vise versa it was always Donnie with Kirby,Donnie this, Donnie that. A year passed and they were just as inseparable as before. Though some things changed, Kirby started treating Donnie more gently. April was the first to notice, Kirby going out of his way to buy something for Donnie when they went to the grocery store. Sure he did before, but now it was different somehow, instead of buying tools needed for their experiments. Now he bought Donnies favorite snacks or a new desk chair since Donnie complained the last one made him stiff. It wasn't till Kirby was near the other that it became abundantly obvious he had a crush on him. April found it pretty adorable, seeing her dad try to impress the other. The others noticed it too, but Donnie remained oblivious to it all. April was glad her dad wasn't completely hopeless when it came to creating a connection with another. Since the Kraang accident he hadn't been exactly trusting of others. Openly avoiding everyone and becoming paranoid, now it wasn't as intense. Casey found it a bit unsettling, Mr.Oneil was at least 35 and Donnie was 21. The others didn't seem to mind as much Mikey even willing to help Kirby try to win Donnies heart, much to his reluctance. Kirby liked Donnie, but he knew the other only had eyes for one.


End file.
